The Gift
by Verin Mystal
Summary: Modern AU. A re-imagining of the Little Mermaid fairytale.
1. Chapter 1

**The Gift  
>By: Verin Mystal<br>Pairings: **Russia/America (Main), FrUk**  
><strong>**Summary:** Modern AU. A _re-imagining_ of the Little Mermaid tale.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing except for the original ideas in this D:

* * *

><p>Ivan stood on the edge of a dock. A wooden plank stood between the dock and the fishing boat his grandfather was stomping around on, checking the nets, the electronic equipment and the engines. It was his sixth birthday. In celebration, his grandfather was taking him out onto the Okhotsk Sea on his fishing boat. Normally his mother would never allow him to go out onto the open sea, but… things had changed since her death.<p>

The memory of her sent a pang of longing stabbing into his chest.

"Now do you have everything? Extra gloves? Food? Water?" Katyusha, nine years old, tucked the cream scarf tighter around Ivan's neck. "When you stand close to the edge, hold onto the side as hard as you can! If you fall in-"

"I _know_, Katyusha." Ivan grumbled, not wanting to be reminded of his lack of swimming ability. "I will be fine."

Natalia rushed up to him and flung her arms around his waist. "No, no!"

Ivan looked down at his two-year old sister, who was just learning how to talk. So far all she could say was _no_.

"Stop it, Natasha." Ivan pried her arms away and edged closer to the plank. "I won't fall in, I'll be fine!"

"Ivan!" Grandfather's voice carried from inside the boat. "Hurry up! I want to start while the seas are relatively calm."

"C-coming, dedushka!"

Ivan clutched the ends of his scarf, sent a reassuring smile to his sisters, and ran up the plank into the boat. His grandfather knelt beside the nets, spreading them out and preparing them to be cast off and dragged in the ocean currents.

"Set your things inside." Grandfather pointed to the tiny open room enclosed around the helm. "We will be leaving."

Ivan followed his Grandfather's instructions, setting his bundle of clothing, food and water down and rushing back across the boat.

"While I manage the helm, I want you to get these nets ready to be cast off. Understand?" The older man explained, his eyes a crisp violet. "You make them look like this-" He motioned to the position of the nets. "-and you keep them from tangling together."

Ivan nodded. "I will do it, dedushka."

Seeming satisfied with his answer, Grandfather left him and went to the helm, starting the engine and opening up the throttle. The water swirled and gushed as the boat slowly moved away from the docks. His sisters waved at him for a moment before turning and walking back down the dock. Natalia shouted and pulled at her elder sister's hand, but Katyusha held firm and dragged her back home. Ivan waved back with one hand, and clutched the side wall of the boat with the other. Once they were out of sight, Ivan turned away and focused onto the flat horizon of the northern pacific. The stark, salty air filled his nose and mouth with each breath he took.

Returning to the nets, he continued to straighten them as his _dedushka_showed him, making sure they were not tangled, twisted or wrapped around each other. Upon finishing his task, he returned to his grandfather's side and peered up at him and the controls of the boat. It was something his grandfather had been doing for his entire life. Fishing from the local sea's off the coast, and using what he caught to live off of. He lived fairly comfortably alone, but once his three grand children came to live with him, things got tight. They moved into a larger home, with two bedrooms instead of one, so Ivan and his sisters could share one room, while his grandfather had another. How large their meals at home were depended on how well Grandfather did out at sea for the day. Their clothing was mostly home made, thanks to the efforts of his elder sister.

Ivan had leaned back against the inner walls that surrounded the helm and taken to watch his grandfather's slow movements and intense, albeit thoughtful, stare.

"There," was all he said before setting the helm on a straight path before turning away. "Come Ivan. It is time to cast out the nets.

* * *

><p>"Ahh… its soooo~ cold!"<p>

Alfred shivered and hugged his arms around his chest. His twin swam beside him, his stormy-blue tail moving easily through the frigid water.

"I like it here." Matthew smiled and shot ahead at the sight of a school of killer whales. "Look! Let's go talk to them-"

Arthur grabbed the twin by the tail and tugged him back. "Ah-ah…those creatures are notorious for mistaking us for a meal, Matthew." Arthur chided, flicking his own green, fully grown tail behind him. "They are as stubborn as crustaceans, damn little buggers."

"I want to go back to the south pacific. I like it there!" Alfred complained, still shivering, his sky-blue tail quivering softly.

"I am showing you the oceans of the world, as tradition states when you two reach six years, on the second moon of the New Year." Arthur explained. "We've only this, and then the arctic ocean."

Alfred whined a keening high pitched cry as he clutched his hands tighter around himself. "But that's even colder!"

"It's not _that_bad, Alfred." Matthew grabbed his twin's arm and tugged him close, wrapping his small arms around him to warm him up. "You're just used to the warmer Caribbean waters back…home…"

Canada trailed off at the sound of a distant roar. The twins looked around in bewilderment, eyes growing wide with confusion and fear. Arthur glared of into the distance and swam ahead. The twins followed him. A dark, looming shadow moved over head, thin, wispy tendrils all tied together stretched out behind it.

"What is it?" Alfred asked, voice rising in alarm. "What-" His young, sky-blue eyes caught sight of the fish caught within the webs. "Look, those fish are caught!"

Alfred pulled away from Matthew and swam toward the surface, but Arthur caught him by the arm.

"No, Alfred!" Arthur warned. "Those are _humans_. We can't interfere with them!"

"But the fish-"

"They are going to be caught and be eaten." Arthur explained savagely. "There is nothing we can do."

Alfred frowned and ripped away from Arthur, flicking his tail at Arthur's face before shooting towards the thing.

"Alfred, no!" Arthur went after him. "Stop!"

Alfred gripped the underside of the thing and tried tearing the tendrils apart, but it held firm, the strands soft as kelp but strong as coral. Growing desperate, he brought the strands to his teeth and chewed at them for a moment. Having no success, he was about to start yanking at it when the net twisted suddenly, and he entered the wake from the dark shadow. Fast moving water slammed into him, and he toppled head over heads, falling inside the web. Arthur reached the side and gripped the strands.

"Alfred!" He called eyes wide with worry. "Alfred!"

He tried tearing the strands away while fighting the strong current caused by the shadow, but they held firm. A low, groaning sound erupted, and the thing started pulling up towards the surface. "No!"

"Alfred!" Matthew called, reddening eyes glistening with invisible tears.

Fear finally taking hold, and Alfred pressed himself against the bottom of the web and reached through to grasp at Arthur's shoulder. "Papa, save me!"

"Hold on, I'm trying!" Arthur cried, chewing at the tendrils and managing to shred one apart. "No, stop!" He yelled at the thing, yanking at it and tearing through another. "Wait-!"

Alfred cried and reached for Arthur again, his fingers wide and outstretched as he passed beyond the surface.

* * *

><p>"Ahh we've gotten something big!" Grandfather exclaimed with a smile. "Come, let's unload it over here."<p>

Ivan helped pulled the net over to a larger, roped off section of the boat, where the fish that was caught for the day was stored in the chunks of ice and snow until they returned to the docks. Holding the bulging net over the area, Grandfather moved to the opposite side, reached up and opened the bottom of the net. Large salmon, tuna, smaller ocean fish, and a large, fantastical creature fell into the roped off area.

Ivan gasped and stared wide-eyed. It was a _boy_…only instead of legs, it had a long fish tail that was twice as long as its torso. It lay sprawled among the fish and ice chunks, soaking wet and keening softly, tears streaming down its human face. Grandfather gawked openly, his grizzled face growing pale with shock.

"It is a merman…or a selkie? A merrow…?" Grandfather stuttered. "But-but _how_?"

Ivan stepped closer, his wide violet eyes glistening with surprise. "A merman…but it's like me." He exclaimed, referring to his young age. "He's sad, _dedushka_."

"Do not touch him!" Grandfather ordered suddenly, making Ivan jump slightly. "I need to use the radio. Do not stand so close, understand? This will finally help us live comfortably, Ivan. I can finally afford for you and your sisters to go to a nice school, wear new clothes, and never have to worry about food again."

Without waiting for an answer, Grandfather entered the room where the helm was, shutting the door behind him. Ivan watched him for a moment, eyes wide with hope after listening to his Grandfather's words before turning back to the creature lying before him. It was still crying, only now he turned on his side and curled into a ball, its tail curling up and around its head. The happy, elated feeling rapidly receded.

"Boy… why are you sad?" Ivan asked, frowning. _Maybe he has sisters, like me…if I was taken away from my sisters, I would be sad too._"Will you miss your family?"

The boy finally turned to look at him, sniffling and shivering. Ivan clenched the robe, eyes shining with worry. The merboy peered at him, blinking back tears. Ivan motioned to the ocean and then pointed at him.

"You want to go back home?" Ivan asked, feeling sorry for the creature. "Back to your family?"

The creature nodded frantically, and tried dragging himself over the ropes. Ivan stepped forward and grasped him under the arms, lifting him up with a grunt and slowly staggering backwards. Water exploded on the side of the boat, splashing both Ivan and the creature. Ivan turned around, eyes widening into saucers when another creature appeared, this time a fully grown adult. It growled at him and lunged for Alfred, angry desperation filling his emerald green eyes.

The boy cried out, and reached for the merman, who grabbed Alfred by the hand and jerked him to his chest.

Ivan heaved a sigh of relief and moved to step back, when the creature encircled clawed fingers around his wrist and yanked him forward.

"Ahh!" Ivan cried, fear filling him. "_Dedushka_!"

The door from the helm exploded open, grandfather staring wide eyed, Dropping the receiver, he lunged forward, reaching for Ivan. The merman hissed at him and flung himself over board, taking both the merboy and Ivan with him.

"Ivan!" Grandfather shouted, clutching the side of the boat. "Give him back!"

* * *

><p>"No, Arthur!" Alfred cried, trying to tear himself away from his adoptive father's death grip. "He was <em>helping<em>me escape!"

"It serves the old _salt_right after attempting to take you away from me!" Arthur growled, swimming deeper and pulling the struggling, drowning human boy with him. "He should know better than to cross me!"

"No!" Alfred cried, clawing at him and reaching for the boy. "He was trying to save me! Don't drown him! Please!"

The boy twisted and pulled desperate at Arthur's grip, scratching him and clenching his lips shut until his chest clenched, and a gush of air escaped. Water filled the boy's throat as his body reacted violently.

"No!" Alfred hit Arthur with his fists, who released them both in surprise. Alfred grabbed the drowning boy, clutched him to his chest and pressed his lips to his in hopes of drawing the water from his lungs and filling them with much needed air. It worked, and Alfred rushed him back to the surface.

* * *

><p>Ivan gagged and coughed up salt water upon breaking the surface. His lungs burned, his throat ached and his head felt light. The world spun around him as he wheezed for air.<p>

"Ivan-_Ivan_!" Grandfather shouted, looking more worried and scared than he'd ever seen him before.

"_Dedushka_…" Ivan wheezed between coughs, tears gathering in his eyes from the traumatic, near death experience. He reached out to him as the merboy grunted and brought him alongside to the boat.

The moment Ivan was within arm's reach, Grandfather grabbed his out stretched hands and gathered him into his arms, hugging him fiercely. Ivan clung to him and relaxed in the protective, familiar presence his grandfather held. Turning his head around, he caught sight of the boy, his blonde hair and bright blue eyes shown brilliantly under the late-winter sun. Ivan smiled gratefully in thanks.

The boy smiled back and raised a hand, curling the fingers at him in an awkward goodbye before disappearing beneath the surface.

* * *

><p>"Ivan, are you alright?" Katyusha cried, gathering him in her arms. "You're all wet!"<p>

"No! No!" Natalia cried, clinging to her brother's right leg.

"I..I just fell in." Ivan explained, having rehearsed this answer multiple times with his grandfather on the way back. "I leaned over too far and fell in."

"Oh thank god you're okay." She hugged him again, and reached for a blanket, wrapping it around him and rubbing his still damp hair. "I think it will be a while before you go out with Grandfather again."

"Aww…" Ivan frowned and pouted up at his elder sister. "But I liked going fishing with _dedushka_."

_I want to see that boy again._

Natalia ran up the ganway to her grandfather. Katyusha followed after her, growing worrying at her wobbly legs as they scurried up the path. Grandfather scooped her up and hugged her warmly, offering an arm for Katyusha to enter, so she could be hugged too.

Ivan smiled at them, happy his family was alright. Just as he was about to rejoin them, a splash sounded nearby. Turning towards the sound, he walked down the dock and found a large pearl sitting on the edge. Eyes widening, he picked it up. It was as large as a golfball. Gasping, he picked it up and went to show it to his grandfather when a hissing, gasping sound emerged from under the dock. Frowning, Ivan stooped over and found the boy from earlier staring back at him.

"Ah- it's you!" Ivan cried, but quickly muffled by throwing his hands over his mouth. After his family made no move towards him, he lowered his hands back to his sides. "What are you doing here?"

The boy smiled and pointed to the pearl he clutched, and then pointed to himself.

"You left this for me?" Ivan asked.

The boy nodded.

Ivan smiled in thanks and pointed to his chest. "I am Ivan." He then pointed to the boy. "Who are you?"

The creature frowned in confusion for a moment. He opened, closed and reopened his mouth. Finally, he gave up, frowning deeply. Ivan shook his head.

"It's alright-"

"Ivan!" Katyusha called. "We're going to the market to see the fish!"

Ivan turned around to find his sister motioning for him to follow. Natalia clung to the ends of her skirts while Grandfather carried a canvas bag filled with their small catch for the day.

"Ah- coming!" Ivan called.

When he turned back to say goodbye, the boy was gone.

* * *

><p><span>Extra Notes:<span>

**Dedushka** = grandfather/grandpa

**Sea of Okhotsk** – [Wiki] "…is a marginal sea of the western Pacific Ocean,[1] lying between the Kamchatka Peninsula on the east, the Kuril Islands on the southeast, the island of Hokkaidō to the far south, the island of Sakhalin along the west, and a long stretch of eastern Siberian coast (including the Shantar Islands) along the west and north. The northeast corner is Shelikhov Gulf. It is named after Okhotsk, the first Russian settlement in the Far East."

**About the merman/merrow** = basically, I took attributes from both of these and mashed them together. Most of you already know what a merman/maid is, but a merrow and selkie are different. [wiki] "(A merrow) is the Scottish and Irish Gaelic equivalent of the mermaid and mermen of other cultures. These beings are said to appear as human from the waist up but have the body of a fish from the waist down. They have a gentle, modest, affectionate and benevolent disposition."

**Selkie(s)** = [Wiki] "Selkies (also known as silkies or selchies) are mythological shapeshifting creatures that are found in Faroese, Icelandic, Irish, and Scottish folklore. Selkies are seals that can shed their skin to become humans. The legend apparently originated on the Orkney and Shetland Islands, where selch or selk(ie) is the Scots word for seal (from Old English seolh).[1]"

**Killer Whales** = [Wiki] "The killer whale (Orcinus orca), commonly referred to as the orca, and less commonly as the blackfish, is a toothed whale belonging to the oceanic dolphin family. Killer whales are found in all oceans, from the frigid Arctic and Antarctic regions to tropical seas. Killer whales as a species have a diverse diet, although individual populations often specialize in particular types of prey. Some feed exclusively on fish, while others hunt marine mammals such as sea lions, seals, walruses and even large whales. Killer whales are regarded as apex predators, lacking natural predators and preying on even large sharks."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Gift  
>By: Verin Mystal<strong>  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Modern AU. A _re-imagining_ of the Little Mermaid tale.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing except for the original ideas in this D:

* * *

><p>Ivan walked down a dirt road lined with flower bushes. Small farms and fishing cottages dotted the rolling hills as the land gradually met with the sea. The sun glistened off distant ocean waves that crested and crashed onto the shore. Clouds gathered in the east, but Ivan knew they would not cover the valley until sundown. Smiling, he looked back down at the scarf his sister crocheted him for his birthday. Made from pure wool, it repelled water and kept him warm. Grasped in his hand was a small fishing pole and in his pocket, a tin box with hooks and lures, all gifts from Grandfather. Natalia gave him a piece of paper full of colorful scribbles, smiling with pride at her hard work after a loud "<em>no!<em>" was declared.

The fish grandfather caught on Ivan's birthday sold at a high price, so his family was able to eat well for the next week. Katyusha and Natalia went shopping to replace their old clothes, as they were growing thin and coming apart at the seams, and Ivan had just managed to escape before they dragged him along as well. Assuring his elder sister that "_yes Katen'ka, I'll be fine, stop worrying!"_, he walked down the dirt road towards a local, albeit remote, beach.

_Maybe I'll get to see that boy again, too._

The pearl weighed heavy in his left coat pocket, a priceless gift from _'the boy'_in thanks for preventing him from being captured by Grandfather. Never had someone given him something so beautiful. Its surface was smooth and as white as the clouds in the sky. Ivan found himself cradling it in his hands and rubbing it with his thumbs, liking the feel of it against his skin.

The day following the traumatic accident, Ivan walked down to the local beach and waded in the shallows - being mindful of not stepping out to far or else the current might carry him out to sea - and searched for the boy. Three hours later, Ivan had nearly given up when the boy appeared after a wave crashed on shore, the salty white water fizzing like soda-pop as it moved up the sandy beach only to sink back down. The two greeted each other with excitement, but a lack of common language became apparent after Ivan tried speaking to the boy. The rest of the morning was spent telling the boy what words associated with what - _your home is called the __**Океан**__, this stick is from a __**Дерево**__which lives in a __**Лес**_- and showing him the wonderful things about his home. The boy smiled and hung on every word, seeming fascinated with his manner of speaking, but only managed a croak when he attempted to speak. Soon the sun was setting and his Grandfather was shouting his name from up the road. He had suffered a stern lecture that evening from playing at the beach all day, but Ivan took his punishment and went back the very next day.

Ivan quickened his pace and saw the line of thick bushes ahead, signaling the end of the road. Beyond the green barrier was the hidden beach. Smiling, Ivan rushed ahead and exploded through the bushes. The boy was already down on the beach, lying flat on his belly and letting the foaming surf wash over his tail before receding, keeping it from drying out. A tiny crab stood between his arms and snapped its claws at him, annoyed at the invasion of his territory. The boy grinned and wiggled his finger at its claws, yanking it away when they snapped at him.

"_Privet_!" Ivan greeted as he stepped down the rocky incline to the sandy beach below. "You are here early."

The boy looked up in surprise, which gave the crab the opportunity to snap its claws shut on his finger. Hissing in surprise, the boy shook his hand until the crab leg go, and rolled away from it, frowning and clutching his finger to his chest. Ivan peered at him in concern as he walked over, but after a moment Alfred recovered and stuck the pinched finger in his mouth. Toeing out of his shoes, Ivan set his belongings down and rolled his pant legs up to his knees. Ever so gently, Ivan unraveled the scarf from around his neck and placed it on the dry sand.

"It is warm today, so I will wade in the shallows." Ivan exclaimed despite the merboy not understanding a word he said. "I…I hope you will keep the waves from pulling me out to sea?"

The boy smiled as he stepped into the water. Wriggling into the deeper part of the cove, he swam lazily on his back, moving back and forth.

"I wish you could talk." Ivan complained, watching the boy swim with ease. "You could tell me about your family and where you come from. I wish I knew what your name was."

This last phrase caught the boy's attention as he sunk below the surface, glided through the water and resurfaced beside him. His blonde hair clung to his skin, his blue eyes shining in the sunlight.

"My name is _Ivan_." He pressed a palm flat to his chest and repeated his name. "**Ivan**."

Alfred blinked and opened his mouth. "EE…ee…han?" The boy struggled with the _'v'_sound in his name. "EE-an?"

"Close but…_nyet_." Ivan shook his head and repeated his name, enunciating it clearly. "I_van_." He pressed his front teeth to his lower lip. "I_van_."

"EE…fhan?" The boy's face screwed together in frustration. "EE-fan?"

"_vvv_~…" Ivan produced the _'v'_ sound more clearly before repeating his name. "I_van_."

"EE…van." The boy smiled when Ivan nodded positively. "Eevan!" He slapped the water with his tail, a triumphant grin spreading across his face."Eevan!"

_Still needs some work but…that is close enough._Ivan smiled at him and pointed at the boy. "What is your name?"

The boy paused in his celebrating and frowned. He opened his mouth, closed, and opened it again. A squeak and a series of clicks came out, but he shook his head with a frown. Turning back to Ivan, he frowned and pouted.

Ivan peered at him. "Was that your name?" Realization dawned. "You speak differently underwater, don't you?" He smiled and motioned at the boy in what he hoped was reassuring. "That is alright. Don't worry."

The boy continued to frown, seeming upset at the language barrier between them. Heaving a frustrated sigh, the boy dove under water and disappeared.

"Wait, don't go!" Ivan called, but it was too late. "I shouldn't have asked for his name…"

Disappointed, he stepped back onto the beach and lay on the warm sand. Once his feet and calves were dry, he unfurled his pant legs and put his socks and shoes back on. Returning to his belongings, he picked them up – re-wrapped the scarf back around his neck – and started back up the road for home with a heavy heart.

* * *

><p>"Alfred!" Arthur turned on the boy the minute he came into range. "Why did you not return at my first call?"<p>

Alfred bowed his head and stared at the endless abyssal plain stretched out before them. "I was playing." It wasn't a complete lie, as he really _was_playing…

"You were playing." Arthur repeated, not sounding convinced in the least. "And just _who_were you playing with?"

Matthew floated behind Arthur and stared at his twin with worry.

"The…sea lions." Alfred lied. "I wanted to visit them, but then they asked me to stay for a while so we could swim together and-!"

Arthur swam forward and plucked a strand of kelp from Alfred's hair. "You got this from playing with sea lions? In the open ocean?"

"I…I…" Alfred trembled, eyes wide with guilt. "I just-"

"You went to see that boy again, didn't you?"

Alfred frowned and looked away. Arthur glared at him.

"How many times _must I repeat myself_?" Arthur growled. "He is a _human_-!"

"So!" Alfred shot back, anger growing within him. "He's nice! He's my friend!"

"Until he grows up, until he forgets about you, until-"

"Francis used to be human!" Alfred countered desperately. "But now he stays with us!"

"That is different, and something you won't understand until you're older." Arthur admitted, a light pink dusting his cheeks before he shook the feeling away with a glare. "Listen to me, Alfred. I am only trying to protect you! The human world is a dangerous place. Many of them are not good people, and if they find out about you…or about our _kind_…they will treat you terribly." Arthur warned, clasping his hands on his adoptive son's shoulders. "They will take you away from us and lock you away in a tank."

Alfred swallowed. "Like…like the big aquariums that Francis told us about?"

"Yes. They will lock you away and keep you in there, never letting you leave." Arthur explained savagely. "You will stay in that invisible prison, live your life in monotony and die."

"But…but…Eevan wouldn't do that." Alfred trembled softly, his eyes turning red as invisible tears gathered in his eyes. "Eevan was nice…he's my friend."

"He is young. A mere child, like you." Arthur curled his arms around Alfred and hugged him. "But when he grows up, he will change. He will forget about you and worry about other things…"

"No…" Alfred shoved away at Arthur. "No! He's not like that! He'd never do that!"

Twisting around, Alfred shot forward and swam with all his strength back to the cove, but Arthur grabbed him by the arm and jerked him back to him.

"You're not going back to that boy!"

"But Arthur-!"

"We're going home!"

"No!" Alfred cried tears of frustration. "It's not fair! I just-"

"Just what? To meet that boy? To become friends with him?" Arthur snapped, his voice cold as ice. "So he can betray you? So they can take you away from me? You're not going back!"

Matthew followed in silence, frowning deeply.

"Arthur!" Alfred cried, and kicked his fins, flailed his arms, but Arthur held tight. "He'll think I abandoned him! Just let me say goodbye-"

"All the better." Arthur stated, not giving an inch despite the guilt flickering in his emerald green gaze.

Alfred whimpered, the first sob escaping his lips. The guilt becoming too much, Arthur finally turned around and wrapped his arms around the boy. Alfred stood rigid against him, but cried into his adoptive father's chest regardless, the familiar warmth a soothing comfort.

"Alfred…I'm only doing this because I love you." Arthur admitted, smiling awkwardly. "The human world is a dangerous place, and I am only protecting you."

Alfred peered at the abyss below them, remaining silent for a long moment. Clenching his fingers, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's okay." Alfred turned up to look at Arthur, glaring defiantly. "I gave him my _iris_pearl."

"You…you _what_?" Arthur hissed, anger flooding him. "You gave him your _iris pearl_?"

Matthew's mouth dropped open in shock. Alfred moved back and stared at Arthur.

"I did." Alfred stated. "And there's nothing you can do about it. I _gave_it to him. So he will always have it, and you can't force it to return back to me."

"Wha-wha-" Arthur seethed, so infuriated with the boy that he was unable to speak coherently. "Why you….you little…!" Giving up, Arthur grabbed Alfred once more and started in the direction towards home. "Matthew!" Arthur yelled, calling for the other twin to follow.

"C-coming."

Matthew followed, glancing back once more before flipping his stormy-blue tail and rushing after them. Alfred smiled and gazed up to the ocean surface, the sunlight piercing through the waves.

_When I'm old enough to be on my own, I'll find you and we can be friends again._ He let his gaze fall, sadness filling him. _I just hope you can forgive me for leaving…and not saying goodbye._

* * *

><p><span>Notes:<span>

**Russian Language**– Privet = Hello/greetings, etc. (Special thanks to atrocity13 for the translations and general information about Russia! All the translations for this fill will be done by atrocity13, so I thank you for putting up with all of my questions ) (The following words I got off of a Russian language vocab-help website. I added them in at the last second.) Океан – Ocean, Дерево – Tree, Лес – Forest.

**Abyssal Plain**– [Wiki] "An abyssal plain is an underwater plain on the deep ocean floor, usually found at depths between 3000 and 6000 meters. Lying generally between the foot of a continental rise and a mid-ocean ridge, abyssal plains cover more than 50% of the Earth's surface. They are among the flattest, smoothest and least explored regions on Earth."

**Iris Pearl** – This is something I came up with, by mixing some greek mythology with some ideas I had. Iris is a greek goddess of rainbows and is also a messenger of the gods (Hermes wasn't the only messenger, something I didn't know until I read about her o.o;). I mixed this idea with the pearl. Basically, the pearl is used as a means of communication and identity for merfolk. A mermaid/merman is given an iris pearl at birth, and it serves as a way for them to communicate with other merfolk across great distances. It _also_ serves as a kind of location device, allowing them to find each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Gift  
>By: Verin Mystal<strong>  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Modern AU. A _re-imagining_ of the Little Mermaid tale.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing except for the original ideas in this D:

**Note:** The main purpose of the next few parts is to show how young, cute Ivan turned into angry!scary! adult Ivan. (The same goes with Natalia and Katyusha). I want to get the character building/set up out of the way so we can have room for fluffy, teeth rotting romance later on. Also, sorry for the lack of Alfred in this part.

* * *

><p>Ivan stared at his plate and pushed the remains of his food around with his fork. Three days had come and gone, and the boy never returned to the cove.<p>

_It is my fault. I shouldn't have said anything._

Sadness filled him at the prospect of never seeing his new found friend again. He had enjoyed the boy's company, as he seemed endlessly enthusiastic and happy when ever Ivan came back to the cove to visit.

_I'll go back tomorrow._ Ivan resolved. _He'll definitely show up tomorrow._

The thought gave him hope, but he continued to push his food across his plate. Katyusha peered at him in worry.

"_Vanya_, what is wrong?" Katyusha glanced at his dinner plate, the contents barely touched. "You have hardly eaten."

"Ah-" Ivan quickly shook his head. "It's nothing, Katya. I'm just not hungry."

Grandfather glanced at Ivan. "Are you not feeling well?"

Ivan nodded, deciding it would be better to lie rather than tell them the truth about his friend leaving him.

"I don't feel well." Ivan sighed mournfully. "May I go to bed?"

Grandfather nodded, excusing him from the table. Katyusha took his plate while Natalia smacked her spoon on the table repeatedly.

"No!" She cried, watching Ivan leave the room. "No, no!"

Ivan escaped to the bedroom and dressed for bed, sliding under the covers and pulling them up and over his head.

_Tomorrow_. He promised himself. _He'll come back tomorrow and I'll apologize._

* * *

><p>The boy never came back.<p>

Ivan sat on the beach and waited for hours. Taking time to wade in the pool, to fish with his special lures, to watch the baby fish hatchlings, crabs and plant life in the shallow, clear waters of the cove…but the boy never came back. The only thing Ivan had to remember the boy was the pearl. Fishing it out of his pocket, he sat down on the sand and stared at it. The milky white surface of the round sphere felt smooth under the rough pads of his fingers.

_He's never coming back…and it's all my fault._ Ivan sighed again and closed his hand around the pearl. _But at least…I have this to remember him. Maybe… someday he'll come back for this? _Ivan felt hope fill him, despite knowing it might never happen.

Closing his hand around the pearl, he tucked it into his pocket, picked up the fishing pole and his ton box of hooks and lures…and left the beach without looking back.

* * *

><p>School started, and Ivan threw himself into the activities and learning. Katyusha went to the same school, being only a few years older than him while Natalia stayed at home with Grandfather, as she was still too young. The days passed by slowly as the warm summer months melted into Autumn. The strange event that happened all those months ago seemed almost like a dream. <em>Did it really happen? Was that boy really a merman or was it something I dreamed? <em>Whenever he thought this, he would return home…and one look at the pearl made those doubts wash away.

Grandfather seemed to be spending more time reading letters and taking phone calls. Assuming it was his job, Ivan didn't concern himself with it and focused on school. Only Katyusha frowned worriedly whenever Grandfather would pick up the phone.

"Yes, of course." Grandfather rumbled into the phone while scratching his grizzled face. "I understand."

Ivan sat at the table, cleaning his hooks and lures of fish and salt residue. Natalia sat across from him, scribbling colorfully on a piece of paper. Katyusha sat beside Ivan, her homework laid out before her untouched as she stared at Grandfather, worry and apprehension filling her face.

"I agree." Grandfather admitted with reluctance and leaned against the wall where the phone was perched. "I think it would be for the best. Right…yes. Goodbye." He hung the phone and sighed, scratched his face a bit more before turning to the table.

"What is it?" Katyusha asked. "Who was that? What's going on?"

Ivan glanced at his sister before turning to Grandfather, frowning. Natalia continued scribbling, oblivious to the situation.

Grandfather stepped over to the table, pulled out a chair and sat down.

"That was your father."

Ivan stared, blinking periodically. _…Father? Like… our __**real **__father?_

"Father?" Katyusha asked, frowning. "What did _he _want?"

"He wishes for you three to live with him in America." Grandfather exclaimed. "He wants to raise you."

"But- Mother died two _years_ ago!" Katyusha cried tearfully, standing up. "He's just _now _calling for us?"

"He said when your mother died, he wasn't ready to take on three children." Grandfather explained. "Now he lives in a bigger home and can afford to raise you."

Ivan stared with his mouth hanging open. Natalia stopped her scribbling to stare at her sister.

"So…we're leaving?" Ivan asked, utterly confused. "We're…going to live with him?"

Grandfather nodded. "He lives in San Francisco."

Ivan whispered the name to himself. It sounded forced and awkward with his heavy Russian accent.

"He will be here in three days." Grandfather continued. "He is arranging transportation."

Katyusha clenched her fists and left the room, tears brimming in her eyes. Natalia watched her sister leave the room with an inquiring stare before jumping down to the floor and rushing after her. Ivan stared at Grandfather, still holding a hook and damp, soapy rag in the other. Grandfather sighed reached across the table.

"Here, clean it like this." Grandfather took the hook from Ivan's prone fingers, and showed him how to clean it properly. "See?"

"Mmm." Ivan hummed, and looked up at the elder man.

Grandfather stared down at him and smiled sadly. "Are you angry at me?"

"No." Ivan answered truthfully. He didn't really know how to take this. Should he be happy? Sad? He felt excited _and_scared at the prospect of living a foreign city. His stomach twisted into knots at the thought.

"Good." Grandfather's smile widened and he set the clean hook in the tin case. "You will not be able to bring this with you on the airplane, so I will make sure it is sent to you by mail."

Ivan nodded, seeming unable to comprehend all of this.

"Your father is more successful than I am at his…career." Grandfather admitted, his voice rough and hesitant. "He is a businessman. You will have a large home with your own room. Plenty of food …and a nice school, I assume."

Ivan nodded again. Something inside his chest shuddered and twisted about.

"Your mother and father may have divorced before you can remember them together, but they loved all three of you." Grandfather nodded, as if he were trying to convince himself. "I am sure she would have wanted this for you three…due to the situation here."

"_Deda_…" Ivan started. "I don't-"

"Go to bed."

"But-!"

"Go to bed!" Grandfather ordered, fixing the boy with a narrow look.

Ivan swallowed tearfully and ran to his room. Upon entering, he found Katyusha laying on her bed and hugging a pillow to herself. Natalia lay pressed to her side. Ivan stepped close and peered at her tear-streaked cheeks, frowning after a moment.

"Go to sleep, _vanya_." Katyusha sighed, forcing a smile to her face for his benefit. "Everything will be okay."

"I…alright." Ivan gave in to his sisters demands and went to his own bed to burrow under the covers. After a minute, the covers were pushed aside as Natalia crawled into his bed. Ivan, thinking nothing of it, let her cuddle against him.

_If Katya says it will be okay…then I won't worry._

* * *

><p><em>Father is coming<em>.

Ivan bounced a red ball to another boy. The boy grinned as he caught it, and bounced it back to Ivan. Other children filled the playground, playing various games and activities.

_I wonder what he looks like. Will he be nice and take us fishing, like Grandfather?_ Ivan thought, catching the ball and bouncing it back. _Grandfather says he loves us…but Katya has fought with grandfather a lot. Does she want to stay, like me?_

"Ivan!"

Glancing up at his teacher's call, he found the young woman waving at him. Ivan bounced the ball back to the boy and crossed the playground to come at her side. Once he came close, his teacher smiled at him.

"Your Grandfather is here to pick you up early." She opened the door for him, letting him step inside before walking ahead. Ivan followed her to the office, where Grandfather was chatting with the secretary and signing an assortment of papers. Katyusha sat in one of the hard chairs with her book bag sitting on her lap. A deep frown filled her face as she crossed her arms over her chest. Ivan walked up to her.

"Is it…is _father _here?" Ivan couldn't help but feel strange saying "father".

"Yes." Katyusha sighed and opened her arms, gathering Ivan into them. "Everything will be okay."

Ivan peered at her and wondering why she was acting so strangely.

"Come, let's go." Grandfather came to them, a packet of papers tucked under his arm.

Leaving the office, he walked outside to the old, green truck. Katyusha and Ivan sat squished in the passenger seat while Grandfather drove. The air felt thick inside the cabin. Grandfather stared into the horizon, eyes dark and face grim. Katyusha glared out the passenger window. Ivan stared at Grandfather for a long moment before turning to Katyusha.

"What's wrong?" Ivan finally asked, not liking the atmosphere. "Why are you upset?"

Katyusha turned to him and smiled reassuringly. She wrapped an arm around him and squeezed him to her side.

"Nothing's wrong." Katyusha pressed her face to Ivan's hair. Something wet touched his scalp. "Everything will be okay."

_Why does she keep saying that?_ Ivan frowned. _Something is wrong._

Grandfather said nothing and continued to stare through the wind shield.

_This doesn't feel right._

Their tiny house finally came into view. Another car sat out front. The sun reflected off the black paint, sparkling slightly.

Once the truck rumbled to a halt, Katyusha and Ivan stepped out, with Grandfather following close behind. Before they could cross the yard, the front door opened and Natalia exploded from the doorway.

"No, no!" Natalia cried, slamming into her brother and hugging his legs fiercely.

"Not so hard, Natasha." Ivan scolded gently, prying her arms from around him.

Ivan looked up.

A tall man with jet black hair, trimmed goatee and cold grey eyes stood in the doorway. He was very tall and thick chested. He wore a heavy black coat, dark blue jeans with a white button-top. Katyusha stood rigid beside him. Natalia turned and peered at the man for a moment before hiding behind her brother.

"Ivan." The man smiled. "It is nice to see you again."

Ivan stared and remained where he stood. The man seemed vaguely familiar…and a complete stranger all at once

_…Again?_

"You probably don't remember me…" The man started, taking a hesitant step forward. "But I raised you until you were four years old."

Ivan didn't move. The man waited for a long moment before he turned to Katyusha.

"Hello." Katyusha greeted him, but kept her arms crossed.

Father studied her a moment before turning to Grandfather.

"Their things are packed." Grandfather explained. "You have my number and mailing address?"

"Yes." Father nodded. "And I gave you my home number and mailing address already. Thank you for being so understanding in this. I only wish I would have been able to pick them up sooner…"

Katyusha glared at him. Natalia peered at him from around Ivan's left leg.

"Well… the plane ticket has us leaving six hours from now. We have a long car ride ahead…"

Father awkwardly crossed the yard and opened the car doors. Grandfather remained standing by the house. Katyusha ran across the yard and flung her arms around Grandfather, who hugged her in return. Ivan looked from his father and back to Grandfather, eyes widening with fearful realization.

"You…are not coming?" Ivan asked, voice wavering.

Grandfather smiled despite the sadness in his gaze.

"I cannot go with you, _vanechka_." Grandfather admitted. "I must stay here."

Ivan choked on a gasp. Natalia peered up at Ivan for a moment before looking back at her sister. Releasing her brother, she raced across the yard to Grandfather, who picked her up and hugged her to his chest.

"Nyet…" Ivan whispered, eyes growing hot with tears. "_Deda…_"

Ivan clenched his fists and stood rooted to the ground. _Grandfather isn't coming. Is this why Katyusha was angry? Is this why Grandfather was upset?_

"Nyet… Ya ne hochu uezzhat'!" Ivan shouted, the flood gates opening as hot tears started streaming down his face. "Ya hochu ostatsya s dedushkoy!"

_No… I don't want to go! I want to stay with Grandpa!_

He ran across the yard into Grandfather's open arms. Shaking and trembling like a leaf while he sobbed into the elder man's right leg. Grandfather finally knelt and wrapped his arms around the three of them.

"Do not be sad, Ivan." Grandfather gently admonished. "Ya vsegda budu pomnit' o vas."

_I'll always remember you._

"We will visit again." Father reassured them from across the yard.

"Vse budet horosho." Katyusha wrapped an arm around Ivan and squeezed him to her. "Slyshish, papa govorit, cho my yesche smozhem priehat' syuda. My vsegda mozhem pozvonit' dedushke ili napisat' emu pis'mo."

_Everything will be alright. Look, father says we will come and visit again! We can write letters and call grandpa whenever we want!_

"Nyet…" Ivan sobbed into Grandfather's chest. "_Nyet…_"

"Ne grusti, Vanya." Katyusha asked while rubbing a calming hand on Ivan's back.

_Don't be sad, vanya_

"Ya vas ochen' lyublyu." Grandfather said to all three of them.

_I love you very much._

Katyusha was the first to pull away from Grandfather. Reaching for Ivan, she gently tugged him away while picking up Natalia and holding her in the crook of her arm.

"Come Ivan…we must go."

"_Nyet_…" Ivan cried, reaching for Grandfather again. The elder man didn't move. "_Nyet Katya_…"

Father took Natalia from Katyusha and tucked her into a car seat, buckling her up. Ivan finally stepped into the car, sitting beside Natalia. Father buckled him in before shutting the car door. Katyusha sent one last look at Grandfather, waving goodbye before stepping around the car and getting into the back seat beside Natalia. Ivan pressed himself to the glass, palms spread. The car rumbled to a star and slowly pulled away. Ivan watched the house and Grandfather pull away, and slowly shrink until they disappeared into the horizon.

Sniffing nosily, Ivan turned back around in his seat and stared ahead. A cool cloth pressed to his face.

"Shhh…" Katyusha whispered. "Everything will be okay. Don't worry, Ivan."

Gently, she wiped the tears and snot away from his reddening face.

"Father…" The word rolled off his tongue, feeling strange and unused. "Will we be truly be able to call _Dedushka_? And write letters?"

"Yes." Father glanced at him through the rearview mirror. "I promise."

The thought gave him a small measure of comfort, but the pain of possibly never seeing his Grandfather again still throbbed at his chest. Sighing, he relaxed back against the car seat and stared at the passing scenery beyond the window.

* * *

><p><em>Next Part: Ivan and his sisters arrive in the states. At first everything is going well, until their father reveals a dark side to him that he kept hidden from Grandfather…<em>

**Russian **(Thanks to atrocity13!)

Deda = Grandpa, but it's more like informal variant but very cute.

Vanechka = A variant of the nickname "vanya".


End file.
